When it All Happened
by KaidaHara
Summary: A prequell to my popular fanfic "Host Club Family Reuntion" this takes place directly after the manga and will end were my first OHSHC fanfic begins... enjoy!...paused in writing hopefully will pick up soon.
1. Waking Up to Sunshine

**As we all know I can't stop writing Host Club Fan Fics. I have written "Host Club Family Reuntion" and the sequell "Something I Never Told You" and now I write the prequell "When it All Happened" I hope this takes you from were that manga ended to were my first fanfic started. Now I'm not sure how good it will be since I read the manga a year ago and have forgot small details but I'm going to wing it. Hopefully it turns out well. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP! The aleam on my cell phone beared threw the room as I bolted up out of my bed franticly searching for were I dropped my phone. Lately I have been trying to use a purse but have had the slight habit of loosing it. Finaly I followed the noise and shut off the alarm, exhailing a big sigh of relife.<p>

Like every moring I stepped into the shower and was fully awaken by the time I got out. Then after getting dressed, in the abnormal feel of a female uniform, I walked towards my ketchen trying to get a bowl of cerial out.

"So what are we eating today?" two unison voices said behind me. In shock I turned to see the entier club sitting at my table. Hunny was sitting on Mori's lap due to the fact that I only had six chairs. Kyoya was typing away on his Pinapple Laptop (AN there was really a pineapple laptop in the anime) while Tamaki was no where in sight.

"Were's sempi?" I asked grabbing several extra bowls.

"Tamaki's hugging himself in the corner," Kyoya said nonchalantly.

Sure enough I looked over and there he was making a hamster home in my apartment.

"What are you doing, semp!" I yelled hating the fact of getting all thoses papers out of my carpet.

"Thoses stupid homosexual twins told me they had more of a chance with you then I do!" he pouted, "That's not true... is it Haruhi?"

Ignoring him I turned to the others, "Do you guys have to intrude into my home every moring?" I asked.

Tamaki screamed my name from behind but I just ignored him.

"You feed us food," Koaru said smiling.

"Yeah," finished Hikaru, "Plus the apartment building dosen't allowd maids."

"So you guys can't cook anything?" I asked getting eritated.

Hunny jumpped up on Mori's lap. "Well, Tama-chan did try to make commener's coffee last week but someone upstairs complained about the explosion."

"But you guys are going to eat me out of house and home... Literitly!" I complained pouring the milk and setting the cerial infront of the boys. At that point Tamaki took his seet and I sat beside him.

Shifting his glasses up his nose Kyoya said, "Well if it makes it feel any better I'll take the funds off your debt."

"You mean I still have one of thoses!"I shouted in shock.

"Of course not my dear daughter!" Tamaki shouted lifting his fist in the air. Some may think of this as odd saying he was picking at this Cheerie-O's five seconeds ago but he's just my little bipoler boyfriend. "I'll pay for it!"

This pretty much sums up my mornings. And if you think this is hectic you should see school.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go the first chapter! Can't wait to write more!<strong>


	2. The Wrong Chemistry

**Welcome to the seconed chapter. If you notice better spelling besure to thank OneWhoWritesThings who kindly offered to edit this fanfic as I write it. If you guys have noticed I'm keeping things pretty light hearted for a few chapters because of the depressingness of my last fanfic about Ouran... I mean the ending was just sad.**

* * *

><p>I stood there in the chemistry lab working on an experiment. This was the one class I didn't seem to have any of the hosts in and I was still debating whether this was a good or bad situation.<p>

"Your name is Haruhi Fujioka," a girl asked, who was standing next to me. She had light brown hair and aqua blue eyes that meshed nicely with her tan skin. That was the thing around here. Everyone looked different and unlike some schools in Japan, it didn't matter what you wore or the color of your hair. Even if it was died.

"Yes," I answered her, remembering my English, something I forgot to use often. I started the burner and turned towards her, knowing I had at least several minutes before the experiment was heated long enough for it's contents to evaporate.

The girl smiled, "So you're the one that came here with all those Japanese boys, right?"

I nodded, "Well, Tamaki's half French, but for the most part you're right."

"You're so lucky," she told me, "I would die if I got to spend so much time with four hot guys."

_I wish I could die at times_, I thought. "Well there's really seven of us," I said, trying to say something at least semi-positive.

Her eyes widened. "Really! I only see five of you at lunch," she exclaimed, "There's you, then the blonde one,"

"Tamaki," I said for her.

"And the dark one with the glasses..."

"Kyoya."

"And those two twins!" she finished squelling with hearts in her eyes.

"Hikaru and Kaoru."

"HARUHI!" a voice snapped from across the room. "Turn off the burner!"I turned from my teacher and looked at the lab. My experiment was on fire as I shut off the gas and looked around frantically for something to put the fire out. To my horror the fire alarm started blaring and the sprinklers started to come on drenching everyone in water.

Great, I thought, This is just the kind of day I need.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi Fujioka," the secretary called my name.<p>

Giving a half smile, I walked towards the principle's office for the first time in my life, knowing I was in trouble, and not going to go see my boyfriend's father, who would just coo over me like his son. Opening the door and sitting in front of the desk like directed, I came face to face with a stern looking bald man. With harsh movement he folded his hands together and placed them on the desk.

"When I looked at your record for the foreign exchange program you seemed like a great student," he said as if disappointed in me. "What went wrong?"

"I-" I started but he quickly cut me off.

"I'll tell you what went wrong," he said staring straight at me, "You're not paying attention like you need to. I know that this transition to a new country might be difficult for you."

"It's actually pretty easy," I said staring of at a motivational poster to my right.

"Then it must be those boys," he said in total disgust. "I've heard that you spend much time with them and, well, teenage boys are like-"

My eyes just stared at him. I could barely handle it when my father tried to give me this talk. There was no way I wanted a stranger to tell me what teenage boys were like. I already knew what they were, I lived like one for more then a year. And to be honest they are kind of annoying and oblivious.

Thankfully at that moment a water logged blonde boy raced through the doors to my rescue. "Haruhi! I heard my poor daughter got in trouble!"

"Tamaki?" I questioned turning around.

"You, her father!" the principle shouted, confused, "But you're just a year older than her!"

I turned around and smiled, mouthing, "It's just a nickname," over the noise, but I doubt he caught that.

"Well of course I am!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing me in an embrace, "I'm her daddy!"

Glancing at the doorway I saw Kyoya with a smile on his face. He then lifted his hand and said, "Hello... I'm mommy."

This had the principle's mouth dropping as wide as it could go. Somehow the twins had snuck up in the room and got on either side of him, asking, "And your calling us gay?"

And of course that left me in the position to explain it all.

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to agg it on, Kyoya?" I asked as we walked towards the apartments. Lucky for me everything was cleared up, but still it was five o'clock and school got out at three.<p>

He adjusted his glasses. "I felt the look on his face was profitable," he said holding up his cell phone. No doubt full of pictures he would sell.

"And what about you two," I turned toward the twins, "Why didn't you stay in class?"

They simultaneously shrugged. "Boss made us tag along," they said in unison.

"I have half a mind to-" I started to grumble until I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

"HARU-CHAN!" Hunny-senpai shouted as he hugged me tightly.

Being pushed to the side, Tamaki freaked out yelling, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?" **(AN: Ed Elric humor for you Vic fans)**

Hunny just smiled at him with the sweetist face he could muster, "I was worried about Haru-chan."

"Yeah, so were we," the twins said joining in on the hug.

"Wait a minute, you two were there!" Tamaki shouted, still praticly yelling in my ear.

I tryed struggle free. "Will you guys let go?" I asked. Finally I managed to break free from the group hug and we all continued walking.

"I've had something I wanted to ask everyone," Kyoya said from behind us all. "I have had the oppurtunity to get a profit and I think we should_ all_ take it."

"Sure but what is it, Kyoya," Tamaki asked, claming down after finally holding my hand again.

The Shadow King smiled. "It's a suprise..."

* * *

><p><strong>You've heard it fokes. It's a suprise... but I have a challange. When writing a review please add any questions you would ask the hosts if you ever met them. They can be for indevidual members or the entier group. Thanks! <strong>


	3. A Prince for You

**Ok so I've ignored this story for quite a while and I've finally decided to try to start it back up.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I finally had made it to Saturday. Within the course of this week I had not only had issues in chemistry but also in my other six classes. In gym Tamaki had snuck into the girls locker room to "make sure I was doing ok". In math Kyouya kept smirking at all the questions about finding interest and commented he didn't know such low numbers exist. Don't even get me started about the twins in English class. But despite how much they annoy me I still love those guys like siblings.<p>

"HARU-CHAN!" Hunny shouted in my ear causing me to abandon my day dream. "It's time to GO!"

"Eh?" I muttered, "Go where?"

"Kyo-chan still won't tell me!" he cried.

"My guess is that its some mid-evil torcher chamber," Hikaru said with Kaoru agreeing.

"Do they even have those in America?" I questioned.

Tamaki happily walked into my apartment with Kyouya by his side. "You know we would have gotten here faster if our little love door was unblocked."

I glared at him and monatonely said "never". This of course caused his little ego to crumble along with his body to the floor.

"WHY Haruhi WHY? Don't you love your daddy?"

"You not my dad, your my boyfriend."

Kyouya leaned on the chair I was sitting in with his usual smile. "Today I have plans for us..."

"What are they" the twins asked symotainiously.

"We will be attending one of my father's hospitals," he said calmly pressing his glasses with two fingers, up his nose.

Hunny looked at Kyouya with big sad eyes. "Are you sick Kyo-chan?"

"Of course not. We will be reading and spending time with some of the children there. This will simply be publicity for our parents. None the less my father has demanded that we do this, and as his son I am obliged to agree."

I sat there thinking it over. "Don't you think that's doing it all for the wrong reasons?"

The group fell silent. For perhaps the first time in their lives they where deep in thought.

"Let's do it for the children!" Tamaki shouted.

And with that said we were off.

* * *

><p>I sat in a child's play room. The walls were painted bright colors with a seen of a fairy tale forest, much different then the rest of the hospital stained a spotless white. About 20 children played in the room with the different toys. Kyouya was talking to a nurse, probably about every day things. Hunny and Mori were playing with some children who were over by the building blocks. Even the twins were trying to get little children to laugh. And I sat several feet from Tamaki who was trying to think of what to do.<p>

The children in there all suffered from a variety of needs. Some were sick, others had had issues since birth. The entire room felt morbid despite the abundance of bright and beautiful colors.

After a little while a child came up to me. In it's arms was a little stuffed puppy that had been worn down in the fabric and several stains had been fainted threw countless machine washes. The child stopped in front of me and pointed at my head.

"Your hair," it said softly, "It's short."

I tried to smile at her. "Well yeah I guess it is pretty short. It's easier to take care of this way."

"But your not a boy," she said. I guess that was pretty obvious today since I had worn a yellow sun dress.

"Nope," I agreed.

She paused for a moment. Her eyes gave me a look like she had something to say but was holding it back. "B-but the boys tell me only other boys can have short hair."

I noticed at that moment the small little patches of hair starting to grow from her mostly bald head. I gently scooped her up in my arms and whispered in her ear. "Those boys are just a little hard headed."

She sat there tugging at the ear of her dog and looking at the mural on the wall. I followed her eyes and saw the painting of Sleeping Beauty: tall, thin, blond, long hair. She was dancing with her prince in the forest like in the Disney movie.

"You know what?" I told her.

Her head turned to look up at me. "What?"

"I like having my hair short and I also have a prince."

Her eyes widened. "You married a prince?"

I smiled and tried to hold back my giggles but failed. "Well we aren't married but I'm sure some day we will." I looked over at Tamaki for a moment who was talking to a little child in a wheel chair. "But he's my prince because he will love me no matter what I look like or who I am... And your prince is out there somewhere too."


	4. Embrace

I sat in my home education class with Tamaki (who was prepared to learn how to do things like a 'commoner'). We (mainly I) had just finished cooking brownies and the announcements had started over the intercom.

"And don't forget, Tigers," the peppy voice on the intercom yelled, "about the huuuuuuge football game coming up this Friday!"

"Football?" Tamaki questioned, "I want to try this commoner football!"

I looked over into his puppy dog eyes and instantly gave in. "Well I guess we could go to the game..."

* * *

><p>"I don't see why <em>we <em>have to go too," complained Hikaru.

"That's right," joined his brother, "We don't want to be the third wheels on your's and milord's date."

I rolled my eyes and gently tilted Kaoru's head so I could put a strip of black across his cheek. "You guys are going and there's no getting out of it. Tamaki want's this as a group event for the 'family'."

"Why isn't Hunny and Mori-sempie going?" Hikaru complained.

I went over to put the make-up on his face also. "Hunny-simpie caught a cold the other day after playing in the rain and Mori-simpie."

"Besides," Kyouya started, " They don't even go to our school."

"I'm ready!" I heard in a fimiler voice outside my apartment door. Tamaki burst threw and like that we were off.

* * *

><p>I probably sat threw the first half of the game confused. Hikaru and Kaoru really got into the game, surprisingly, and Kyouya was talking to some underclassmen girls that kept coming up to him.<p>

"Are you getting board?" Tamaki asked. We had wrapped a blanket around the both of us after I started shivering from the cold weather.

"Well a little," I said being honest. I didn't really enjoy the entire game idea. It was sort of boring to me.

Tamaki was shock for a second but then calmed down and stared at me with his warm blue eyes. "Well... why don't we try to have a little walk for a while?"

I smiled and we both got up. Tamaki rapped the blanket around me as we ascended the stairs leaving our host friends behind.

"Did you want something to eat?" my boyfriend asked.

I looked over at the menu and didn't seem to want any of them. "No," I answered.

We continued walking and at one point found ourselves wondering under the bleachers. It was a small football field and the bleachers were just medal. Threw small slits in the seating lights seeped into the darkness along with the roaring of the crowed.

Tamaki pulled me close to his side. It was dark but I could feel his shivering and offered him under the blanket by rapping my arms around him with blanket ends in hand. He stroked my short hair that had now grown to the length of my chin and wispred "I love you."

Before I could respond our lips pulled together. I wanted that moment to pause. To just relive that kiss forever. But of course the moment ended and soon so did the game (we won 5-3). Before I knew it I was once again alone in the darkness of my room, colder without embrace then I was in the cool autumn air.


	5. I Do

**Just to let everyone know this is a fluff kind of fanfic. I'm board and basically want to love on my tamaki x haruhi otp. If you want to read for the ride feel free but remember IT'S SO FLUFFY YOU MIGHT DIE!**

* * *

><p>The year started to rush past me. One day it was the American's Thanksgiving and Tamaki had made sure we were involved in the traditions (Hunny even dressed up as a pilgrim and got Mori-sempie into an indian outfit). And at Christmas we went out of town and bought a real tree to decorate and exchange gifts. On Valentines day Tamaki had took me on an amazing date. Before I knew it we were even nearing the end of February 14.<p>

"Do you ever wonder where we'll be in twenty years?" Tamaki asked. His figures were entangled in mine as we sat on his apartment's balcony watching the sun set. His little golden retriever was curled up by my bear feet keeping them warm.

"I've never thought about it," I admitted.

"Do you think that some day I'll be able to raise a family?"

I looked over at him a little shocked. He just rested his head on his fist and stared out into the setting sky. It was awkward for Tamaki to bring up a subject like that. I had never thought of him as a potential father figure despite his 'Daddy' role. "I guess," I told him to settle his mind.

"I'm serious Haruhi," he replied, "I want to be a father to someone and a husband to you. Someday I want to have a family for my children that I never got."

I leaned against his arm emotionless. Children? I had never even thought about them before. And why should I, I was only a 17 year old girl. There was no reason for me to even think about the subject. I had no replay.

"Someday, Haruhi, I want us to have a big family... more then just the club... you would make a great mother..." he continued.

I squeezed his arm some. "Where is this coming from?" I said stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't you love me, Haruhi?" he asked. His blue eyes twinkled at me.

I sat there for a moment chewing on the question before replying, "With all my heart."

He smiled then leaned closer towards me. "Then promise me that someday, no mater what happens between now in then, you will marry me, Haruhi."

My face became flushed and I could tell I was blushing. But I didn't need a second thought. I always knew somewhere in my mind that I would end up with him someday. "I do," I wispred and he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Hay sempi?"

"Yes, daughter?" he replied.

"How about moving that desk in my living room. I rather have it on the other side of the room."

"The one that blocks our door?" he asked excited.

I avoided eye contact looking over the balcony. "Um yeah... I figure we don't have to bother everyone else when we want to hang out."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Sounds great"


	6. Prom

**Sorry I've ignored This fanfic for a while... I have had a crazy time handling choir (im vp), a musical, senior year in general, and an amazing boyfriend (finally homecoming week!)... but still yet here is another chapter for everyone who adores haruhi x tamaki.**

* * *

><p>"Can you hold your breath any more, Haruhi?" asked Kaoru as he struggled with the zipper.<p>

I was trying to fit into my prom dress. The twins had ordered it weeks ago for me, even before Tamaki had made a huge deal about asking me out. But unfortunately i seemed to have gained several pounds since then and tonight was the dance. I took one final attempt to squeeze in my chest and felt releaved to hear the zipper go up.

"Perfect!" said Hikaru as I turned around. The dark blue dress was embellished with embortory and gems. It hugged my figure at the top and flared out at the bottom like a fairy tail ball gown. I smiled at the two of them. My hair was put into curles and reached my shoulders.

"Milord's a lucky guy," Kaoru told me.

"Yes he is," I responded.

* * *

><p>For Kyoya it was a rule that we all had prom dates. Of course Mori and Hunny-sempi didn't go but the rest of us did. Tamaki, like always, danced with such ease, while I tripped over my feet. For the first hour it was fun but after I quickly learned that prom was not really the thing for me.<p>

"Are you feeling alright, my love?" Tamaki said as he brought me some punch.

I looked up and gave a weak smile. "Couldn't be better," I lied.

He sat down beside me and looked into my eyes. He always would tell me he knew when I was lieing by the look in my eyes. "How about we walk outside and get some fresh air."

I nodded and let him lead me out of the building. The court yard of the school was beautiful in it's landscaping, although nothing like Ouran. But it did have some blooming trees that slightly reminded me of cherry blossoms.

Tamaki led me to a bench and we sat there in silence.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

I smiled "Of course," I told him. Still untrue, my stomach had started to hurt by then.

"We can just leave you know..."

"I know."

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow..."


	7. Saying Goodbye

"What?" I asked startled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have to go back to Japan," he repeated avoiding eye contact.

I just sat there in shock. "Why?"

"Haruhi you know Kyoya and I graduated last semester early. We have to go now."

"Both... of ...you?" I was trying to take in the information. "Is that why Mori and Hunny came back?"

It was true that Mori-simpi and Hunny- simpi had left a few months ago and had came back just last week.

Tamaki nodded. "And Hikaru and Kaoru have to go as well for family issues."

"But... what about me?"I asked.

Tamaki bit his lip. "You don't graduate till next month. I suppose you can come home then. We can start a life together Haruhi. How dose that sound?"

A single tear cascated down my cheek and Tamaki wiped it off. "I guess."

* * *

><p>After that I didn't want to dance or celebrate. It would be hard and confusing not to have the boys with me anymore. Even if it was for a month. Instead of going back inside Tamaki walked me back to the appartments.<p>

I laid in the bed trying to find rest while I sobbed. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Haruhi... daughter? Are you ok?" Tamaki's voice cooed.

"No" I wispered as the door opened and Tamaki lifted my covers to scoot under them.

"Its going to be ok," he reunsured me.

"I know"

We where silant after that and after an hour I finally fell asleep in his arms like I have done so many times in recent nights.

* * *

><p>In the morning they all left. And I was alone. I thought i would see them all in a month. But something happened. Something that would change my life forever.<p> 


End file.
